


藍色是屬於你的顏色

by ushioK



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: #IFDrabble, AO3不會數中文字數, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, 但只有9個字也太誇張！, 國際同人日, 國際同人日 2015
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/pseuds/ushioK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>理查喜歡藍色，因為...</p><p>※中文字數：100字</p>
            </blockquote>





	藍色是屬於你的顏色

**Author's Note:**

> 免責聲明：這個故事純為虛構，與實際情況無關。  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on TV personas, and not meant to represent the thoughts or actions of real people.

**『海是藍色的**  
**天空是藍色的**  
**我所著迷的你的眼睛是藍色的**  
**而你該死的新球鞋也是藍色的』**

「你在寫什麼？」  
一發現詹姆斯正探頭越過自己肩膀瞧，理查迅速的將手中便條揉成一團。  
「沒什麼。」  
然後轉過頭對他露出大大的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 國際同人日耶！！！  
> 我總是無法從來自詹姆斯的藍色球鞋的驚嚇中恢復...(噴  
> 這是一個我早上出門倒垃圾時(???)閃過腦子的簡單故事，謝謝你的閱讀。


End file.
